homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Cruiser (Taiidan)
|name = Heavy Cruiser |image1 = Qwaar-Jet.jpg |image2 =2015-10-07 00006.jpg |group = Super Capital Ship |role = Anti-Capital Ship |type = Heavy Cruiser |cost = 3700 |mass = 131,000 |length = 429.8 |acceleration = 39 |speed = 250 |drive = Short Jump |armament = 2 Double Large Ion Cannons,6 Large Mass Drivers |eras = Homeworld Era,Cataclysm Era |affiliation = Taiidan Empire,Taiidan Imperialist Faction,Taiidan Republic,Turanic Raiders, The Beast }}The Heavy Cruiser is the strongest capital ship in the Taiidan Empire and was deployed in limited number to important key locations. Background The Qwaar-Jet packs an extremely lethal punch and its four Ion Cannons turrets have unheard-of coverage, able to strike multiple targets at once, unlike smaller vessels who must concentrate their fire on one enemy at a time. This is backed up by the heavy cruiser's 6 large Assault-class mass drivers. All this allows the Qwaar-Jet to engage its enemies even as it maneuvers about. Although the super-capital ship has difficulty targeting and destroying small fighters, its heavy armor allows it to endure damage from wings of bombers for extended periods of time. At the time of the Beast War, the remaining Qwaar-Jet in Taiidan Imperialist hands tended to operate in pairs, upgraded with Energy Cannons and reinforced armor, along with the Turanic Raiders, from hidden starbases throughout the Galaxy. These pairs were often used to punch through the defenses surrounding enemy carriers, allowing the Imperialist fleet to destroy them before reinforcements could arrive. Prior to the Beast War it was unclear whether this tactic was part of a war of attrition and desperation or the prelude to a new surge of Imperialist aggression. In any case, the events of the Beast War would delay any Imperialist comeback. The Beast managed to steal and significantly enhance the design for this ship, making it the deadliest front-line combat vessel in its arsenal: *A Beast Infect Weapon was added, allowing for heavy damaging strikes against capital ships or infecting/damaging/destroying groups of smaller ones *The accuracy of the Ion Cannon turrets was enhanced, allowing for surprising accuracy against strike craft in front of it without sacrificing punching power, on top of having already effective anti-strike craft attacks with the tracking Energy Cannons. This enhanced version of the Qwaar-Jet is one of the few known "anti-everything" ship designs in the history of Homeworld, with even a very small group of them being able to brutally counter any ship type or size sent against them. The fact that the Kuun-Lan commanders were still able to successfully get past squads of them to eventually defeat The Beast is a testament to their tactical adaptability and enduring will. For one thing, the beast-infected heavy cruisers are vulnerable to being overwhelmed by multiple destroyers. Trivia * Qwaar-Jet was the name given to the Kushan God of Pain and Enslavement who in ancient times was feared throughout Kharak. * In the manual, it is referred to as a Qwaar-Jet''-class Heavy Cruiser''. manual Appearances * * References ru:Тяжёлый крейсер таидан "Кваар-Джет" Category:Homeworld: Ships Category:Homeworld: Taiidan Ships Category:Cataclysm: Ships